


Blue

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Afrodite gostaria de estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa na vida, mas era um Cavaleiro e, como tal, deveria responder aos caprichos do Grande Mestre. Algumas vezes, porém, deixava um belo presente como forma de agradecer por ter seu tempo perdido com as baboseiras daquele homem asqueroso.
Series: Nós nascemos da música [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400
Kudos: 1





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> dessa vez é lá embaixo rs

Afrodite esteve sempre presente, mesmo que não quisesse. Revolvia os olhos quando era chamado para algum assunto oficial, especialmente quando envolvia  **aquela situação** . Não queria saber e ponto final. Já tinha seu prato cheio com os deveres de Cavaleiro, não precisava do drama de Saga ou seja lá quem fosse o Grande Mestre naquele momento. Preferia ter arrancado os olhos ao ver a ceninha com o bebê, pois mesmo acontecendo há tanto tempo atrás, sua presença naquele cenário ainda lhe trazia problemas.

Mantinha essa mesma pose em vários aspectos da vida, inclusive. Lembrava de quando era criança e, para não dar-se ao trabalho de resgatar alguém, eventualmente, mantinha-se no raso, alegando nunca ter aprendido a nadar. Como se um peixe não nascesse sabendo fazê-lo.

Apenas preferia não envolver-se em coisa alguma. 

Ainda assim, o Mestre exigia sua presença. Ciente da rotina que sempre se desenvolvia quando era chamado, não fazia cerimônias. Sentava no trono do Patriarca de lado, apoiava as pernas na parte da cadeira destinada a segurar os braços, jogando a cabeleira para trás, cruzando os braços sobre o estômago, enquanto o Papa ajoelhava-se, agonizante, tentando livrar-se do que o torturava. Afrodite via o fogo, mas fechava seus olhos. Ignorava a fumaça e sorria.

Era por sua posição de Cavaleiro que, quando o surto terminava e o corpo daquele homem encontrava-se exaurido, ao chão, Afrodite finalmente podia dar-se ao luxo de ir embora. Não sem antes chutar aquele encosto imprestável que só lhe trazia problemas. Não o matava apenas para poupar-se do trabalho de dispensar tamanho embrulho.

Cantarolava, enquanto tirava os cachos azuis e acinzentados da face desgastada e marcada pela bota da Armadura de Peixes. Acariciou a nova aquisição do Grande Mestre, com um sorriso de satisfação, comparando com as marcas arroxeadas e azuladas das outras vezes em que teve de comparecer àquela sala maldita.

> Call it aftermath, she's turning blue
> 
> Such a lovely color for you
> 
> Call it aftermath, she's turning blue
> 
> While I just sit and stare at you
> 
> Because I don't want to know

**Author's Note:**

> Blue é uma musiquita do A Perfect Circle, deliciosíssima e que fala sobre ver uma pessoa se destruindo e preferir fingir que não vê nada para não se dar ao trabalho de precisar ajudar ou até mesmo afundar junto.  
E como eu nem gosto de ver o Saga transtornado com o Afrodite, achei perfeitíssima.
> 
> O pedaço da letra que ele cantarola pode ser traduzido como
> 
> “Chame isso de revanche, ela está ficando azul  
Uma cor tão bonita em você  
Chame isso de revanche, ela está ficando azul  
Enquanto eu apenas sento e encaro você
> 
> Porque eu não quero saber”
> 
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/375gjTM  
YouTube: http://bit.ly/2OcopBw  
Spotify: https://spoti.fi/33Ka8CB


End file.
